Perilous Love
by Mackenzy26
Summary: This is a story that takes place during Frostbite. While stranded in the forest will the characters of vampire academy deal with the drama just below the surface or will they continue to let things simmer? Can Dimitri decide between Rose and Tasha? And what dangers lurk in the shadows? I don't own VA. First three chapters only but more to come!
1. Chapter 1: The calm before the storm

Chapter One.

I was feeling pretty good as Dimitri and I continued walking back to the main school. We walked in silence but the silence was comfortable, neither of us felt the need to disrupt the peaceful bubble surrounding us. We just walked, his presence next to me was enough to send butterflies into my belly but I ignored them. I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. I spotted a flash of red up ahead and groaned loudly.

Startled, Dimitri glanced down at me with one eyebrow raised. Damn him how does he do that? "What's wrong, Rose?"

I glared at the red. "I know that hair."

He glanced towards where I was looking cautiously. He spotted what I had just previously seen and cursed colorfully (I assume) in Russian. "Be nice, Rose." I whipped my head to send him a piercing glare but he continued before I could speak. "Guardian Hathaway! It's nice to see you."

My mother nodded her head stiffly, "Guardian Belikov, Rose."

I sent her a small, bitchy wave and continued glowering at the ground. I heard a light sigh come from the man beside me. "I hope you'll come see one of Rose's trainings sometime, I believe you'll be surprised at her skill."

Again my mother kept up her cool exterior as she responded. "I will surely take you up on that, Guardian Belikov. Thank you." She turned to me, "But now if you don't mind I'd like to speak with my daughter."

I almost let out another groan but a piercing glare from Dimitri stopped me in my tracks. "Of course. Good evening, Guardian Hathaway, Rose." He nodded to me sharply before he turned on his heel and walked away briskly. Another warning. I watched his back as he disappeared into the school, only turning to my mother after he was out of sight.

"Yes, mother?"

She almost looked nervous, "Rose…could we go somewhere? To talk?"

Her timid tone and cautious words shocked me so much I found myself nodding to her words. "Sure, would you like to go up to my room?"

Her face was still cautious but she nodded enthusiastically and followed me as I lead her through the deep snow to the dorms. I fell into another silent walk, this one not so comfortable. Her presence was like a thorn in my side, reminding constantly of all my feelings of resentment and abandonment. I walked faster hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. Once we entered the dorm room whispers broke out and I feel eyes trained on us. I wanted to sigh in relief when we reached the elevator but the thorn in my side prevented it. Surprisingly, she led me to my dorm; walking swiftly and leaving me in her wake. I wiggled the difficult knob and opened my door to her, allowing her to enter first.

She scanned the room seriously, taking in all the details before she turned to me. "I almost forgot; there was a problem with the academy plane that was going to take you to the academy, so you and one small group of students will be leaving early and taking one of the academy's SUVs."

I felt a grin start to spread across my face. "Leaving early? How early?"

She regarded me warily. "Two days early, Christmas Eve."

Two days extra away from this hell hole? Yes! "Oh, alright. Who else is coming with?"

"Anyone that was scheduled to be on your plane. Princess Dragomir, Lord Ozera, Mr. Ashford, Mr. Castille, Lady Ozera, and - of course - Guardian Belikov."

I grinned slightly when I heard Dimitri's name but soon composed my face into a polite smile. "Well, thank you for telling me."

She nodded again but I could almost taste her nervousness in the air. We were silent for a few moments before she spoke softly. "Rose you have become a remarkable young women and from what Guardian Belikov tells me an amazing student."

I stared at her, not sure how to respond to her kind statement. Never having experienced one with her before, but her words softened my resentment towards her a little. "Thank you but Dimitri is an amazing teacher." I responded with a tender smile.

She laughed and I marveled at the infrequent sound. "Yes I suppose he is, must be a saint to put up with you." She sighed, her familiar seriousness adjourning her face. "You have to continue training hard when he leaves though, a change of mentor is no excuse to become a bad guardian."

"What do you mean when he leaves?" I could hear the raw panic in my voice as I rushed out my words.

"You don't know?" Surprise colored her tone.

"Know what?" I was practically begging.

"Tasha Ozera asked him to be her guardian, it's an amazing opportunity that I'm sure he will accept." Certainty filled her tone, along with some bitterness which surprised me.

I choked on my words for a moment. "He's Lissa's guardian, though. Why would he give up the opportunity to guard the last Dragomir? I know they're friends but being Lissa's guardian is an honor." I was in denial, he couldn't leave. He wouldn't.

My mother's response was filled with humor. "Arrangements can be made, no matter what she's still a royal moroi. Plus they would be a good match."

My head spun and I clutched the edge of my desk tightly. I spoke slowly, carefully; trying to stop my racing mind from jumping to conclusions. "What do you mean match?"

She chuckled. "Well, she's _interested_ in him and doesn't mind the idea of having dhampir children. She proposed that he be her guardian and they start a family together. That's as amazing of an opportunity as they come."

My heart stopped, cold sweat broke out all over my body, and my legs shook as they tried to support my weight. Dimitri. Children. _Tasha_. I could feel tears start to prick my eyes. "Oh."

My mother seemed to take my short response as surprise because she rambled on. Continuing about Dimitri's amazing opportunity and how even though I'd miss him I couldn't let it affect my training etc. I tuned her out, all I could hear was the blood pumping through my body. It took all of my strength to remain standing but eventually it was too much. "I have homework." She paused as I interrupted her midsentence. "I have to get up early and I need to finish my homework."

She looked hurt for a moment before her guardian mask fell back into place, "Of course. Good night, Rosemarie." She swept out of the room, closing the door tightly behind her.

I sunk to the floor, my legs finally giving out as pain flooded through me. A broken sob wrenched its way out of my throat and filled the room. I felt tears run down my cheeks. He was going to leave with Tasha. He was going to have a family with Tasha. The image presented itself in my mind before I could stop it, him touching Tasha in the passionate way he touched me on the night of the love charm. The tender hands my cared for me when I was injured instead doting on her. The way Roza rolled off his tongue and the sweet look that came with it. Once more a loud so broke through.

She would get all of those things, she would get Dimitri. She could give him everything he's ever wanted and so she would take him away, because he deserves to get what he wants. He deserves the world. The pain threatened to overwhelm me so I stood up quickly. In a flash I was out the door and running towards the gym. I needed a distraction, an outlet for my pain and anger. I could feel the tears that still dripped down my cheeks as I ran and in the corner in my mind I thanked God for not passing anyone on the way. I pushed open the gym doors and ran straight to the dummies still set from my last training session.

I went to work destroying the dummy, all my anger coming out in one big burst until all that was left was pain. I leaned my face into the dummy; my fist still pressed to its chest and let out a shaky whimper. "No." The tears on my face were still flowing but had long since mixed with my sweat. I slid down until I was sitting at the base of the dummy, my head in my hands as I let the pain eat at me. I don't know how long I sat there, my emotions spinning out of control and painfully alone until I sensed someone's presence.

The deep voice shook me out of my thoughts as it filled me with pain and dread. "Roza?"


	2. Chapter 2: Love or hate?

A wave of conflicting emotions coursed through me when I heard his voice. Part of me wanted to run into his arms and another part of me wanted to sock him in the face. Before I could act out either of these emotions my body froze, the pain of him leaving broke through and flooded me again.

_What is wrong with me?_ I'm Rose Hathaway for crying out loud! While I mentally berated myself he spoke again. "Roza, are you alright?" He spoke almost timidly, like he was afraid of the answer.

I quickly pulled myself together as best I could and stood up slowly. My tear streaked face sill staring straight ahead of me at the dummy's chest. "Perfectly fine, Comrade." I had tried for my normal sassy, carefree tone but instead the words came out as a shaky whisper.

I hadn't heard him move but a second later I could feel him place his hand on my shoulder. I shuddered, more pain. Who knew if this was the last time he'd touch me like that? Not practicing, just comfort and kindness. I didn't want to turn to him, afraid he'll see my face and read me easily, like he always does. "Rose." His tone was a demand, a plea, and a sigh all in one.

My shoulders slumped in defeat and I turned quickly, wanting to get this conversation over with. "Yes, Dimtri?" My voice came annoyed. That was good, think anger, aggression. Anything but _the pain_.

He eyed me warily, taking in my disheveled state. "Did something happen with your Mom, Roza? You can talk to me about anything you know."

I glared at him now, almost surprised at how quickly my anger sprung up. Talk to him about anything? Oh yes, I'd just _love_ to spill my deepest thoughts and feelings to the man that's about to break my heart. "That is the absolute last thing I want to do right now." I spit acidly.

Surprise filled his features and he recoiled as if I'd slap him. I felt a wave of guilt but it was quickly squashed by my growing anger. "Rose…" He began hesistantly, "If I did something to upset you, I'm truly sorry."

"You don't know I know do you?" I laughed humorlessly.

"Roza, what –" He started to ask before I cut him off, my hurt rearing its ugly head once more.

I quickly swept around him; ignoring his protests as I crossed the gym, stopping just short of the gym door. "You're leaving." I stated quietly but the heavy silence behind me told me he'd heard. "You're leaving, you're leaving with her." I held back a sob. "You're going to start a family with her, and I had to find out from my _mother_, Dimtri!" I scurried out the door as fast as humanly possible, hoping to make it back to my room before I broke down. I wasn't even watching where I was going so I didn't notice the excited blonde rushing towards me down the path.

"Rose!" I glanced up as the overzealous voice of Vasilisa Dragomir called out to me and cursed quietly. I wiped away my tears quickly as she got closer but I knew my eyes were still red and puffy.

_Not that she'd notice. _I thought bitterly, Lissa was as self-involved as they come, at least she has been lately. I could barely get a word in about me before she was rushing off to meet Christian or butting in with another story of her and Christian's romantic dates. I had started avoiding her, not being able to take anymore of her. I sighed softly, I loved Lissa. And I would do anything to protect her, I just wanted my best friend back and right now was not the time to test my patience. "What Lissa?"

"Did you hear? About the plane? Now we have to drive to Court!" She sighed heavily as she tucked her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear. I opened my mouth to respond but she beat me to it. "Oh, well. At least we get to leave the Academy early!"

I nodded tiredly, "Yep, it'll be great Lissa." I continued walking towards the dorms with her beside me.

She smiled at me, "And…Christian is driving with us! And Tasha! Don't you just love her?"

"Yeah she's real great." I muttered sarcastically.

She slapped me lightly on the arm and scolded me quickly. "Rose don't be mean. What is up with you today?"

I shook my head quickly. _Why did today have to be the day that she started to pay attention? _"Nothing, nothing, just had a fight with Mason is all."

She frowned, "I really wish you'd give Mason a chance, he really likes you and you guys would be so cute together!"

I could feel the pain wash through me again along with pure exhaustion. I felt bad, I knew Mason liked me – and on a couple of occasions I even used his feelings for my benefit – but I couldn't give him a chance while I still felt this way for Dimitri. I loved him with my whole heart, even if that love had led to the heartbreaking pain coursing through my veins. "I know, Liss. I just don't…don't feel that way about him."

She sighed quietly as we approached the door to the door building. "Alright." She paused before he face lit up with excitement. "And with all the time we'll have driving to Court we can figure out what's going on between Tasha and Guardian Belikov, they definitely have history."

I winced, did everyone know about this but me? "I don't know, Lissa…" I managed to choke out through the sudden block in my throat.

"Oh Rose! This'll be so much fun!" She squealed happily. I stood there, gaping at her and feeling my heart struggle to beat; every beat shooting pain through my body. _Fun? I don't think so. _She glanced down at her watch before I could collect myself. "It's almost time to meet Christian, I gotta go Rose. See you tomorrow, bright and early!" She rushed off before I could react. I stared at her retreating figure numbly, waiting for the pain to recede. Slowly I regained my senses and stumbled into the building. Ignoring the girls wondering around, chatting excitedly about the ski trip I hurried towards my room in a daze. Falling against the door as soon as it slammed shut, tearing pouring down my face once more.

_Find out what's going on with Dimitri and Tasha?_

_A car ride watching the two of them?_

_Well fuck. Happy camping._


	3. Chapter 3: The beginning of GREAT day

**Hey guys! I know I don't usually do author's notes but I wanted to thank everyone that's read my story and left me such encouraging reviews! Especially ClaireGrace; who wrote the sweetest, most encouraging review on the second chapter of this story. I love you and everyone that has read this story! I promise to have the new chapter up next week as long as my homework allows.**

**-Mac**

Chapter 3:

The next morning I woke to the familiar blaring of my alarm. I slammed my arm onto my bedside table, violently knocking my alarm clock onto the floor. Blessed silence filled the air. I sunk back into my pillows but my eyes snapped open as the memories of yesterday's events returned. I tried for a groan but it came out more as a croak through my dry throat.

"Shit," I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed and towards the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror with horror, not surprised to see red, puffy eyes staring back at me. I sighed and went about getting ready methodically, the numbness quickly returning to my body. This time it was a welcome change from the pain that had controlled my heart yesterday. Sometime during this process I realized what day it was: Christmas Eve, no classes and the beginning of the road trip I've been so looking forward to. Anger replaced the numbness almost as quickly as it came as I continued to think about the day ahead. More of Tasha flaunting her relationship with Dimitri; but I was still Rose Hathaway and I wasn't going down without a fight. With new determination I shoved clothes into my suitcase. Once I had my stuff together I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the parking lot. Luckily, I didn't run into anyone on the way there but when I arrived I immediately wished I had. Because there Dimitri stood, packing the car with crates filled with – what I assumed were – weapons. My heart thudded loudly at the sight of him but it was nothing compared to how it roared when Tasha rounded the side of the car and joined Dimitri. I saw red as she laughed merrily and placed her hands on his biceps.

"Dimka!" I heard her distressingly high voice squeal as she hit him lightly on the arm. "Stop showing off those muscles and let me help!" I winced visibly but forced myself to keep walking as Dimitri shook his head and laughed.

I pushed some of my usual spark into my voice, "I believe it's too early for you to drive, Comrade. Why don't you let me take the wheel?" I leaned casually on the car, my voice was upbeat but even I could tell my face was stony.

"Rose," Tasha said happily. "I was just telling Dimka to let me help. Think you can convince him?"

I regarded her blankly for a moment before smiling tightly, "I'm no good at convincing Dimitri I'm afraid."

I glanced behind Tasha just in time to see Dimitri wince, refusing to feel guilty for the pain I saw in his eyes. "Ah well," She sighed. "I guess I'll just go get my bags and leave him to it." I blanched. As much as I didn't like Tasha being alone with Dimitri right now would be way worse. I pressed my back against the car, looking away from him. A couple of seconds passed before he spoke.

"Rose," That was it, just my name. A word that was somehow twice as powerful coming from him. A word that had my head craning around to look at him before I could even process that I shouldn't. And there he stood, looking as tall and regal as a Russian God. Ironic because that's what he was, to me at least.

I regarded him levelly on the outside as turmoil roared within me. "Dimitri." I winced at my voice, it was cold and robotic.

"We should talk." That simple sentence, filled with such uncertainty and reluctance caused my pain to rush back in. He continued obliviously, "About what you said…"

"I know what I said, Comrade." I forced a painful smile but Dimitri say right through it, his mouth turning down. I shook my head a bit to clear it before looking back up at him and putting on a brave face. "But it's in the past, you've made you choices."

His face immediately scrunched up in frustration and he whipped a hand through his hair, pulling it free of the hair tie that held it back. "That's just it, Rose."

I threw my hands up, frustrated and confused. "What's just it, Dimitri? If you want to try to convince to me accept your choice-"

He cut me off, his voice loud and his deep brown eyes staring intensely into my own. "No Rose! I haven't made my choice yet; I can't even begin to try."

Eyes wide I stared at him, hardly believing the words coming out of his mouth, "Wh-what?"

He looked at me tenderly, "I haven't decided to go yet, Roza. I know I should go but I haven't been able to make myself say the words."

Dimitri letting his guard down, even more unusual. Of course, being me, I took advantage of his rare openness. "Why?" My voice was barely a whisper, afraid speaking too loudly would knock his morals back into him and break this moment.

He fell back against the car dejectedly before tilting his head up to the sky. "You know why, Roza. You know why."

Don't think I missed that this was the second time he used his nickname for me. Every time my heart soared a little higher. But I could feel the gate to his emotions closing and felt my own desperate anger fill me once more. "She can give you what I can't. You could openly be with her; she's old enough for you so that you wouldn't have the shame of being with a _child_." I spit that word out like a watermelon seed that had personally offended me.

He stiffened at my words, straightening up to his full height. "You know that's not it, Rose. Stop being so self-centered and look around so that you realize that this is about more than just you."

I felt each of his words like a knife in my heart. Piercing and ripping at my chest. Tears welled up in my eyes but I forced them down through sheer will. I knew my mask had fallen off my face so that anyone could openly read the despair that covered my features. And he did, as soon as he took one glance as my face the pain in his eyes increased and his expression turned contrite.

He reached out one of his hands and took I stepped towards me. I pushed myself farther into the car and further away from his outstretched hand. "Rose-" My name came out mingled with sorrow and I turned away so he didn't see the tear slide down my face. Thankfully a shout interrupted him and he turned towards the approaching person. When I saw who it was I didn't know whether or not scream in frustration.

"Hey Rose!" Mason hurried towards us with his suitcase, grinning happily(obliviously).

"Hey Mase, "I grinned at him and took an evil pleasure in seeing the annoyed look on Dimitri's face. Once Mason reached us he immediately leaned in and pecked me on the cheek. I felt Dimitri look turn into a glower that was burning holes into my back. I coughed uncomfortably as Mason pulled back.

"So, ready to hit the slopes?" I could feel myself begin to relax, Mason's happy atmosphere gave me a break from the rollercoaster of emotions that Dimitri and I were riding. I looked between Dimitri and Mason. Saw Mason's easy grin and Dimitri's jealous glower. I sighed to myself again as I spotted Tasha's curvy figure coming towards us.

Great, this was just the group of people that I wanted to be stuck in a car with.


End file.
